Lunar Eclipse
by bunnybop
Summary: When a young girl is sent to the Eastern palace as courtier for the young prince her world is turned upside. Her first lovemaking experince was one of rape, now carrying the child of her husbandmateoppressorand rapier. Can this young girl create a better
1. Default Chapter

Lunar Eclipse

Hey yawl I'm back and I'm better then ever with my whole new story. Lunar Eclipse is basically about our boy Koga marrying a young girl here it goes.

Lunar Eclipse

The sun setting on our land of the east knowing that it will rise tomorrow, I still can't sleep. Is this the bitter excitement of my fifteen birthday or the I the arrival of my most imminent wedding betrothal to Lord Koga of the East. I do not know much about my husband but what I've heard about him makes me quite uneasy perhaps its only prewedding jitters or maybe it is because of all the stories I have heard about him. I don't know nor do I care if I wish to become an ideal wife I must lose all the usual traits of such a position jealousy being one and a nagging wife. I wish to present my Lord with all the heir's in which he needs to continue his rule. As I sit within my carriage that floats about the air, I wonder am I pretty enough for him, will or children be born strong despite my mortal disadvantage, will I be accepted into the common farce in which I've heard noble women are known to attend. I was picking not for my breeding I am nothing more then a poor village girl who use to work in fields with my mother to tend the crops with my father and run through the meadows with my brothers and sisters in which must say is immensely a lot. I don't know what to say as I'm lead up the steps toward my new home. It is quite breathtaking the cascading mountains and the rising clouds which seem to be unseen able sign of an approaching storm.

This is the end of chapter one. I know really short originally it was s suppose to belong (three pages long to be exact), but I decided to cut it down Chap two is coming to a fanfic near you.


	2. The Man with the Sapphire Eyes named Kog...

Yeah chap tow is here that was quick of course I told you it would b here. Of course chapter one and two were suppose to be one chapter but I decide to spilt it out of laziness and plus I had wanted put one scene in the second chapter title with "The man with the sapphires I his eyes named Koga". Pretty whack title but it was all I could come up with you try to do better. (It was short notice duh).

The Man with the Sapphire Eyes named Koga.

"This way". Said a gruff voice, I quietly followed him not daring to look upon the passing faces that only look at me with unquestionable doubt or hatred, maybe respect though I doubt it. Knock, knock upon the door. "Come in". Said a velvety voice filled with venom and ice. I t sent a chill down my back causing me to shiver uncontrollablely. My doubts were now turning into fear. As though sensing my turmoil the guard spoke again this time with a sinister look within his eyes. I do not like him I thought to myself making sure in the near future to put quite an amount of distance between myself and him. "You're a mighty young thing I expect you and the Lord will soon have little pups running around this area". This caused me to blush never having any kind of physical contact with a man not even with my father nor brothers. Never a simple kiss nor hug, it was something neither shown nor thought of with my family. I hoped prayed that when we had _these pups_ as he called them I would be able top show him all the love I never received from my own parents. "Come in" repeated the voice within the wall this time firmer. "Or else leave". He bellowed. The guard opens the door and I walked entered and before I can give him my thanks the door slammed shut causing me to jump. "Sit down". Said the voice as I looked wildly around me as though expecting him to appear from nowhere and attack me. "Sit down". He repeated this time much mire colder. Hurrying to do as he commanded I tripped over my own feet's and stumbled into the screen separating us causing me to fall. I soon smelled the sweet aroma of food and looked up enough to see it I started to lick my lips while savoring the look of it, but quickly releasing all I was taught I quickly pulled myself up before presenting to him a low bow. "My goodness Koga what a total klutz to thank you might marry this poor little farm girl". Said a women's voice. My cheeks stated to become red with embarrassment. "Humph you may be right Ayame now get out". "Fine, your so mean Koga can I come back". Said the women in a sweet voice. "Fine, but wait till after she leave". He said as though I was nothing. This cause me to flinch, wishing never t o agree to these terms I because I was the only available girl and none others were here for miles. And since the Eastern tribe wished not to go outside of their borders to search for a bride I was the only choice. I heard a soft femmine laughter before the door opened and closed once again. "So what is your name". He asked. "My name is Isis Winter, child of sweet memories". I said softly reciting what I was told by mother. "I did not ask for your beggar name speak up and for kami sake lift yourself up and speak to me face to face". My goodness was this man cold I prayed to the gods for the poor women force to marry this scoundrel. "Well, if you're not going lift yourself up then leave I have other matters to intend to much more important". He said coldly. What a jerk a completely arrogant self-conceited why I have never met a man so full of himself. "Well what is your choice little Isis Winter child of memories"? He said mimickly snorting with laughter. Such verbal abuse she was use to but making fun of her name she would not stand for. "I would appreciate I f you did not make fun of my name". Isis said. "Oh really and what will you do about it, hmm tell me so I can call the guards hit me". He said with a laugh. "No of course not you sir are not even worth the air in which you breathe". She said smoothly. "Who do you think your speaking to do you know who I am". He asked angrily. "No not really as you said I am noting more then a beggar". I said. Oh my goodness I had never spoken to anyone like that never, it felt strangely relieving, good. "How dare you leave now you impudent wench". He bellowed richly. "My Lord how do you suppose I get back home the carriage is gone perhaps you can spare a mule". I said. He was angrily I can feel it radiating throughout the room causing me to shiver. "After the way you spoke to me no walk home". He said with his signature smirked. "Humph". I said angrily as I slowly rose to my feet. "You wee the one making fun of my name". I said. "Who wouldn't making fun of a name so ridicously stupid". He said. "Well I wouldn't my mother named me after her favorite poem". She said angrily. "Well that explains it your trash and your mother is the garbage that lives within it". There was a loud slap that sounded throughout the hallways and the wall silencing al near and far. "How dare you". He said his voice trembling with uncontrollable rage. He caught her delicate waist between thumb and forefingers and squeezed it roughly. "Let me go. "Never, not till you apologize". "To the likes of you ha until all the seven hells freeze over". I spat venomously. He threw me upon the floor roughly and began to tear of my clothing. At first I was in shock but then I started to fight him trying to free myself from his grasp he held my hands together wit his thumb and forefinger. Damn him I thought angrily being so strong. "You bastard let me go". I said angrily as I looked upon his face finding my gaze with those of cold blue sapphire eyes. I was in shock he was beautiful. I never notice it when he slid himself into me not into he pulled backed and thrust all of himself into me. I screamed out in pain. I continue to scream as he continued to thrust himself into me relentlessly. Before I felt him shudder on top of me depositing his seeds into me. I sobbed silently as he continued to pump until he was satisfied. A tear trailing down my cheek. "Crying are we you brought this onto yourself" he said as grunted and sighed. He buried his face into the crook of my neck before bit into my neck. As soon as he rolled off I was of running out the door, down the stairs before collapsing against a wall begging screaming even just crying for someone to help me. But no one came accept my captor, rapier, oppressor of a courtier. He bended down next to me as I cried. "Why?". I asked him weakly why had he raped me. "Because you stood up to me". He said. "Because I wish to tame that fire within you. "No other will touch you or even look at you with desire though that you were paid closed attention to". He added unmercifully. "You are now soiled not fit for anyone but me as it should be". He said softly. "I hate you". IO said as I spat upon his face. "Yes now you do but will you hate me forever". He asked as though all ready knowing my answer. "Yes". I said bitterly. "Yes you do now but will you always feel that way he asked. And when I did not answer he spoke again saying. "You will stay here as my wife and mate"'. "Mate?" I questioned. "Yes mate". He said softly as though reading my puzzled expression he said. "I am a youkai after all". He said softly. "Oops I guess you didn't know well now you know.

I know some people are accept with how I made the story with Koga as a rapier. (Especially Wolfiegrl). But any way speaking of my friend she told me she should start typing her work this weekend,. Meaning that she will _finally _have her stories published and she can read mines. Talk about killing to birds with a stone yeah. Chapter three is coming soon I promise as well as chapter three for Sweet Winter Reminisce is coming too. Finally your all saying well I have school you know it's not that easy. Student by day fanfic writer by night. I feel like Batman just without the utility belt. Well by and Read/Review my stories or else no chapters. Haha I'm so evil oh damn my heart I'm melting, melting agh. That was like a crossover of Wizard of Oz and E.R. Bye, bye.


	3. Isis tears

**_Hey guys still know reviews what the hell. Do you think I write for my own amusement, anyway's here goes chapter three of "Lunar Eclipse". _**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Isis Tears**_

**_She didn't know how long she laid there, but all she knew was that she had been passed by many times. No one stopped to neither help her nor spoke to her. It was though she was invisible to all but one that man curse no he wouldn't have his way with her she would gladly kill herself then allow that to happen. Memories of the night before flooded back as she tried to shut them from her mind._**

_**Flashback**_

"**_Why?". I asked him weakly why had he raped me. "Because you stood up to me". He said. "Because I wish to tame that fire within you. "No other will touch you or even look at you with desire though that you were paid closed attention to". He added unmercifully. "You are now soiled not fit for anyone but me as it should be". "I hate you". I said as I spat upon his face. "Yes now you do but will you hate me forever". He asked as though all ready knowing my answer. "Yes". I said bitterly. "Yes you do now but will you always feel that way?" he asked. And when I did not answer he spoke again saying. "You will stay here as my wife and mate"'. "Mate?" "Yes mate". He said softly as though reading my puzzled expression he said. "I am a youkai after all". He said softly. "Oops I guess you didn't know well now you_** **_know._**

**_Flashback end_**

**_She closed her eyes trying to blank out the memories of that man his scornful words but it didn't work. Mate? She shivered intensity at that one word and its many meanings as they began to dawn upon her. She sobbed quietly to herself wondering why her of all people did he have to choose why she screamed to herself angrily. She had always been a good child and a kind young girl treating others how they should be treated with dignity and respect. But him he had forced her to lose her temper, made her say speak like never before. She gasped to herself calmly covering her mouth._**

**_A shadow suddenly loomed over her small cowering body. It was him she thought to herself frightenly and as the figured loomed closer she pushed herself against the wall as far as she could go, whimper quietly to herself. She almost screamed when the figure touched her. She heard a soft femmine voice looming over her. "Poor dear, I don't what got into the Lord". She said softly. Lifting her head she was able t see a young girl bent besides her. "Its okay dear your safes come now let's get you cleaned up". She said slowly. "Come now don't dawdle before the young Lord returns". She said. She flew into the women's arm before weeping quietly into her arms. "Please I just want to go home". She said. "There there I'm sure the young Lord will allow you to see your family". She said as she too held onto Isis, slowly running her hands down hr back as to calm her down. "No he wouldn't he's mean". I said. "I'm mean you say". Came his cold voice from behind. "Leave us girl". he said toward the servant. As she began to leave, Isis grabbed a hold of her kimono almost tearing it at the process. "Please don't leave me alone with him she begged. "Do not worry the Lord would not hurt you". She said before getting up and bowing to Koga before disappearing around the corner. _**

"**_Come". He said. Slowly she rose to her feet before following. After what seemed like an eternity he walked towards a door and opened it stepping aside so she may enter. Out of her corner of her eyes she watched him closely, before entering the room. As soon as she entered all she could do was stare before slowly walking towards the large oak dresser. She purred loudly as she examined the contents of the dresser. She laughed when she found a funny looking silk garment. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was design with many different colors upon it bringing out its beauty. She placed it gently back into the dresser folding it as she did. She heard a small laugh and turned to find Koga watching her every move. She stared at him before turning around returning back to her dry and empty shell self. She walked towards the closet and opened it finding a great number of kimonos and other such garments within she sighed at their beauty, before turning to look upon a beautiful blue and white bed. Slowly she walked to it and gently slid her fingers upon the bed. She got a quick shock from it and slowly pulled her fingers away. She looked up to see Koga staring at her as she began to laugh. She sat upon the bed patting it as though to see it was real. "Beautiful". She murmured._**

"**_Indeed". She heard Koga say before he sat next to her. As she tried to get up he grabbed her and pulled her down. "This is your room, it is connected to my own and the nursery as well". He said. "I hope you find everything to your liking". He said without waiting for her response he continued. "I will send Anu to get you and help prepare for dinner". He said as he got up before reaching for a light blue kimono with silver streaks running through it and placed upon the bed next to her. "Wear this, it will bring out the color of your eyes". He said. "Thank you" she said unable to think of anything else to say. "Your thanks is not needed". H said coldly. He turned only to see her head fall down. "Your welcome". He said as he walked out. She smiled slowly before picking up the kimono and bringing it to her face to inhale its secret scent of berries and wild flowers. She yelp in surprise of the unfamiliar warmth she felt. Before laying upon the bed and breaking into uncontrollable laughter._**

_**Koga heard her let yelp of joy behind the closed door followed by laughter. He couldn't help but smile to himself. But that smile soon disappeared when he remembered what happened last night. He felt ashamed of himself he had never forced a woman to do anything against their will anything so why had that happened. He didn't know but he swore to make up to her.**_

_**Chapter four is coming up soon. I'm sorry if I have turned in my other stories chapters but their coming soon I hope. Read/Review.**_


End file.
